


Pines and Triangles

by WhyHelloThere73011



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Ford, Abusive Stan, Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Bitch Mabel, BoyxBoy, Cinnamon bun Dipper, Cute, Dipper - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, LGBTQ Character, Mabel - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Returning to Gravity Falls, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyHelloThere73011/pseuds/WhyHelloThere73011
Summary: The last six years the Pines twins have spent away from Gravity Falls were torture for Dipper. Mabel became a spoiled brat who abused him constantly, and he somehow thought everything would get better when he got to Gravity Falls.How will the Grunkles take Dipper being gay?What will happen when a certain yellow being takes an interest in Dipper?Will Dipper ever be free from his sister's torment?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper sighed as he stepped on the bus to Gravity Falls. He wasn't sure how everyone would take him being gay, and he wasn't willing to find out. He just hoped at least one person would accept him, Dipper already knew Wendy went off to collage and Soos went to visit his wife Melody. Mabel had already settled in a seat and threw old makeup containers at Dipper as he walked to the back of the bus. Whenever they met someone new Mabel would tell them some kind of sob story of how Dipper "abuses" her and how he is a horrible person and just deserves death. The reality is that the worst thing Dippers ever done to Mabel is snap back, which usually led to him being dragged to the basement by his dad for another 'punishment'. Dipper still shivers at the thought, as those hickeys were hard to cover and his lungs always hurt from begging and crying.


	2. Welcome Back Pinetree~

Bill was bored. He had been waiting for something fun to happen while watching the citizens, but nothing worth his time has come up so far. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence enter Gravity Falls. It was one he hasnt felt in years and madly blushed at the thoughts that were making their way to his mind. Bill teleported behind some trees near the spot in which he felt his presence, and there he was. Dipper. His fluffy brunette hair lightly bouncing and his big round innocent eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie with jeans that complemented his classic hat.

Bill wanted him.

No, NEEDED him.

He wanted to stroke the mop of beautiful fluff on top of his head, he wanted to hold the boy for hours, he wanted to feel know if his lips are as soft as they look. He stared in awe as Dipper got out of the bus with Mabel and waited for their grunkles. As Bill was admiring Dipper a thought played at his mind like a spider catching its prey, was Dipper even into guys? The thought distracted him until suddenly Mabels voice knocked him out of his trance. "Dipshit, listen here. I swear to f**k if you dare make any boy fall out of love with me, I will personally make your life a living hell." 

That was odd, Bill had never seen Mabel swear or threaten Dipper before. Wait- threaten? Bill was pissed, nobody was allowed to threaten his Pinetree If he had a say in it. He was about to jump out then and there to cut off one of her arms, but the grunkles showed up, unknowingly saving her arm. Bill wanted to follow His love to make sure nothing happens, but they got in a car and drove off. He followed them while concealing himself, before making it to the Mystery Shack.

It seems that, luckily for Bill, they removed the unicorn hair force field, as everyone truly believed Bill was dead. They were all idiots.

Fords POV  
Ever since we picked up Dipper and Mabel I have felt an odd presence. I assume its nothing although feelings this strong usually only come from Demons. But there are none left, and thank god. They let off an extremely powerful aura thats hard to notice. This feels like a demon, but they are all gone...right?

Dippers POV  
I feel like Im being followed, but thats just my paranoia. This has lasted for a long time though, but its nothing. I can see Mabel glaring at me from the corner of my eye as she begins her fake sob story, which I know not to interfere with. Last time I did that mom and dad broke three ribs. Mabel is crazy with power, she wants everyone to notice her and love her. 

5 min later  
Noones POV  
Ford glared at Dipper as Stan yelled at him for doing that to Mabel. Mabel claimed Dipper constantly abuses her, as soon as she said that Stan hit Dipper in the gut and let him fall to the ground. Dipper cried out in pain and hissed as an old wound opened and bled out. Dipper ran upstairs and tried to fix himself up, he wrapped his waist in a new bandage he kept in his pocket in case he ever needed help because of Mabel. Dippers anxiety led into a panic attack as he desperately searched for something to calm down with. He was so terrified he punched the glass, shattering it. He picked up a piece and dragged it across his arm, cutting open the skin. Dipper repeated the motion until he was finally calm and washed his bloodied arm under the sink, then grabbing the bandages to wrap up his arm and stop the blood.

When Dipper was done he headed to his bed and laid down, just wanting some sleep. 

Bills POV  
I gasped as Stan punched Pinetree in the stomach. I was already planning his funeral. I decided to go upstairs to go check if my Pinetree was ok and hes sleeping, he looks so peaceful. I want to kiss him but I might wake him up so Ill settle for staring at him for a while.

By the time I leave its 10:00 at night, I want to stay longer but I cant risk him seeing me. I got rid of my invisibility 1 hour ago because everyone was sleeping. I just got the greatest idea, what if I visit him in his dream? Then he could see me and no one would believe him!

I enter the Dreamscape to see my Pinetree. I love him and I will make him love me~


	3. I would do anything for you Pinetree~

Bill had to admit this wasnt how he expected his day to end, especially a girls corpse in front of him covered in blood and a knife in his hand.

When Bill entered Dippers Dreamscape he gasped, it was incredible. There was a meadow full of wheat and a forest located right next to it. There he saw Dipper sitting down leaning against a tree. Bill teleported and woke the brunette up with a startling, "Hiya Pinetree! Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me." Dipper opened his eyes in fear, he couldnt believe Bill was here. This had to bee some kind of nightmare he came up with. "H-How are you e-even still alive?!" Dipper muttered in annoyance at his stuttering, it happened when he was put under pressure. He got it after his father raped him for the 10th time in a month. "Thats not important what is important though is..."

"I want to make a deal"

Dipper shuddered at the word deal. How could the all powerful dream demon Bill flipping Cipher want to make a deal with someone as useless as him? Bill heard this thought and countered with a "Useless...? Who told you that Pinetree?" He was actually concerned for him which surprised Dipper, he had never seen Bill so worried for someone. Dipper started talking without even thinking "W-Well, I used to get b-bullied at my school. They called me w-weird and a freak and told me to go die." He couldnt believe he was opening up to a dream demon.

Meanwhile Bill was ready to cut some throats.

"What were their names?" "Why?" Bill was about to go find these assholes and teach them to never mess with his property, his thought process was cut off by Dipper saying "What was that deal, anyway? Im just very curious of how I out of all people could have something you want." Bill resumed persuading Dipper to make a deal. "I want you to help me." "How? I cant even help myself." "Help me learn how to be a meatsack like you." Dipper was taken by surprise at Bills sudden excitement in being human. "What would you even need to be a human for? Cant you just take over everything as a triangle?" Bill hated the thought of lying to Pinetree but had to do it, "I recently found you meatsacks very entertaining and I need help to experience your feelings." The real reason Bill wanted to be human was so he could get closer to Dipper through the deal and make him more comfortable with a human partner.

"So what do you say?"

"What do I get?"

"Your familys protection from me."

No matter how much he hated them, Dipper couldnt stand to see his family suffer. So he did the only logical thing anyone else would do in his place.

"I agree."

Dipper stared at Bill as he said that. As soon as the words slipped from his mouth bill turned into a extremely handsome young man. Dipper blushed madly at his thoughts and apparently Bill heard them as he responded with "Why thank you Pinetree. You arent so bad yourself. "Dipper only blushed more and Bill was thinking about how adorable he looked. He wished he could make him blush like this all the time, and touch his soft lips, and run his fingers through his hair, and-

"Bill are you ok?"

Bill was snapped out of his trance as Dipper talked to him. He then left Dippers Dreamscape and let him sleep.

The next day  
As Dipper woke groggily from sleeping he looked to his sisters side of the room and realized she wasnt there. She mustve left earlier as Dipper swung his legs lazily over the side of the bad and stood up. He let out a tired yawn and walked to the window to gaze at the morning forest. He saw an occasional gnome scampering around and didnt realize how long he had been staring. As soon as he turned around he saw bill and jumped backwards, hitting the wall. He was still a human and looked not at all surprised at Dippers reaction. "H-How long have you been standing there?" Dipper said with shaky breaths. "About 30 minutes." "Youve been watching me for thirty minutes?!" Bill gave Dipper a confused look and strode over to him saying, "Anyways, my stomach feels weird. I think theres some kind of creature that keeps growling at me hiding there. How do I get rid of it?" Dipper giggled at Bills obliviousness to human nature. "Bill, your hungry. Lets go to the store and buy food to make you feel better." 

15 Minutes Later

Bills POV  
When me and Pinetree were done shopping I looked down at the cart full of items. I dont know what half this stuff is, It all looks weird. I summon some money so we can pay and we continue waiting, Pinetree looks comfortable with me, maybe because were at a supermarket? Ill remember that. Suddenly I hear an unfamiliar female voice say "OMG is that you Dipshit?"

Dippers POV  
I was waiting in line with Bill until I hear a girls voice call, "OMG is that you Dipshit?" My blood ran cold. There was only one person who called me that who wasnt Mabel. Jessica. She used to be one of my old bullies. I turn around to meet her terrifying glare, and she yelled, "It really IS you! Do you remember the old times? I wanna recreate those!" By old times she meant abuse, and I did NOT want to relive those. I... I cant... breathe.

Bills POV  
I hate her. I read Dippers Mind when he saw her again, Im plotting how to kill her silently but with so much unbearable pain. I glance over at Pinetree to see how he is taking this when I see him start to panic. I look at the girl and memorize her features for later. Blonde hair, Brown eyes, obviously a plastic with a type of body that says 'Im the girl who starves herself to get guys to love me' She pretends to be rich with fake designer bags and horrible makeup. She then looks over at me and says "Oh what a hottie. Mind taking me to see your car? I bet your loaded and needs someone like me!" I cringe at that last line, the only one meant for me is Pinetree. Speaking of him I see him having a panic attack. I quickly pay for our food, grab him, and run behind the store to teleport away.

When we get back to his room (I teleported the food to a small cabin I made out in the woods after our first meeting) I set him on his bed. Suddenly he hugged me and a light blush dusted my cheeks. I held him closer and started tracing shapes on his back to calm him down. We sat there for a while just hugging until I realized he had fallen asleep. I laid him gently in his bed and watched his for a minute before teleporting to Jessica. She was in her house sprawled out across the couch, as soon as she saw me she blushed slightly. "Enjoying the view hot stuff?" I mentally grimaced as I walked closer and lied to her sweetly, "Of course. How about we take this downstairs?" I was disgusted at how sweetly i put that, the only one I ever wanted to say that to was Pinetree.

The girl nodded with a lustful look in her eyes. As I took her downstairs she pushed up against me uncomfortably, I want to kill her 10 times more now. The only one who should be seducing anyone is me to Pinetree. As we walked in the basement i turned off the lights, walked closer to her, and stabbed her.

Right as she was gonna scream I covered her mouth with my hand. "Hush now. You tried to hurt my property and I wont forgive you." I harshly pulled the knife out of her stomach and slowly cut her throat just enough to leave her alive. I cut her arm into millions of little pieces laughing at her squirming and trying to fight. In stabbed her another three times and took my time cutter her legs open watching the hope drain from her body. Her mind willed to fight but her body knew she would die, i eventually just cut off her head as she was tiring. When I looked at her body on the floor I smiled in pure joy and madness.

I took her head to keep as a souvenir in my room.

"I would do anything for you Pinetree~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP shopping cart that is no where to be found
> 
> Ill post every week or sooner if I feel like it


	4. Your Gay...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING ⚠  
> If you are part of the LGBTQ+ community, warning this chapter may be a bit offensive. (obviously Mabel and the Stans)
> 
> I myself am a part of it so please know I dont mean harm! ^.^
> 
> There is rape and abuse in this chapter so be warned.

Dipper woke up the next morning surprisingly without nightmares, he felt at peace while sleeping for the first time in five years. His mood was quickly spoiled but Mabel yelling from downstairs, "DIPSHIT ITS TIME TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP. I MADE PANCAKES, I HOPE YOU CHOKE." Dipper just sighed as he moved his head back down comfortably back on the pillow. Besides how weirdly Mabel put it, she was right. Dipper couldnt stay lazy and he did have to move sometime. He slowly made his way out of bed and trudged down the stairs, entering the kitchen to see Mabel sitting their with her grunkles. She was glaring at him while telling her grunkles some other made up story about how horrible Dipper was. Dipper sighed as he grabbed the plate of food Mabel had made and sat down, at this point hoping it was poison. 

Next Mabel started bragging about her boyfriends, and how perfect she is that they dont deserve her, and she just made an `acception.` Dipper than made a horrible decision by saying, "Mabel you know none of them actually love you, right?"

Mabel was utterly shocked at Dippers nerve, she knew what happened last time he spoke to her like that. "Well at least they arent gay faggots like you, they actually have some shred of taste if they chose me. Who would even like a gay person, they just dont belong." Dipper gulped. He hadnt come out to the Stans and was dreading the day he would have to. He internally screamed at Stanford started laughing, thinking it was all a big joke. Then his laughter quickly died as he noticed Dippers serious look, as if he felt bad. Stanley just stared, disgusted at Dipper and Stanford slapped him. Dipper was shocked as Ford proceeded to drag him to the basement and lock the door.

Ford grinded onto Dipper while leaning onto him and whispering, "You love this dont you? I know you do." Ford proceeded to harshly take off his and Dippers clothes and tied Dipper up. Dipper wanted to scream and beg for help but ford had covered his mouth with his hand. He felt hot tears drip down his face as his body wanted to run and hide, Ford stuck two fingers in dippers mouth and proceeded to harshly shove them in Dipper. Ford slowly put his member in and moaned, loving the boys tight ass. Ford proceeded to fuck Dipper thinking that he secretly loved it and decided to punish Dipper more often. Ford finished up with leaving a few hickeys behind on Dippers neck, shoulders, back, and waist, leaving Dipper a crying mess.

He just wanted to curl up and die as all he was good for anymore was being someones sex toy, a worthless, useless, nobody. He crawled his way back to his room and layed in bed just wanting it all to be over. He went in the bathroom to examine his body and wanted to throw up at how much Ford had done to him, his innocence was taken away a second time without his consent. He reached into the drawer to grab the glass he still had and added a few dozen more slits along his wrists, it was the only thing that could relieve him anymore. When he was done he didnt even bother to patch up, as if he died he would honestly be a lot happier wherever he went than here. He made his way back to bed and just curled into a ball and tried to sleep, thinking about how he would hide the marks ford left him.

Dipper laid in bed for the rest of the day, just wanting to be alone. Nobody called him for lunch or dinner, although he wasnt expecting much. He knew his family absolutely hated him, and being gay just made it worse. But Dipper has to admit, he cant disagree, h e ___a b s o l u t e l y ___h a t e s ___h i m s e l f ___t o o .


	5. So Many Ways To Torture You~

Bill was pissed.

He saw everything.

That bitch Ford touched Dipper in ways only Bill should be able to. Bill already started sharpening his trusty `lover knife`. He only ever used it to have little CHATS with people who have hurt Dipper. Bill wanted so badly to step in and just slice up Ford, and undoubtedly enjoying his beautiful sounding screams of agony. Bill felt horrible only being able to watch as Ford hurt Dipper for fear of revealing his love for him, which he would only do when there was no competition left. If Dipper didn't love Bill, it would be okay. Bill would just MAKE him love him. But that wasn't all Bill saw.

He saw the glass.

He saw the cuts.

He saw the pure look of terror.

Normally he loved looks of such intense agony, but this time it tore him apart. He just wanted to curl up with Dipper and tell him it was all okay, tell him he was loved, tell him he will never feel any pain like that ever again. Now it was Bills turn to insure that last promise would come true, he waited until everyone fell asleep later that night to visit Fords dreamscape.

"Well, well, well, well, well! Horrible to see you again Sixer!" Bill had to literally strain himself to keep from turning into his ultra demon form from anger. "W-What do you want from me!?" Bill hated stuttering, unless it was the adorable ones from his cute little pinetree. Bill was a little amused with Ford believing he came for him, who would even want to see that ugly face for more than about a minute. Even a demon could hardly look at his mug and not cringe, and normally ugliness was beauty for demons. Pinetree was an exception, though. "And how did you get that horrid form? Since when did you try to be a human, an ugly one at that."

That somehow made Bill even more angry, which was honestly thought to be impossible. Pinetree liked Bills form, and honestly, he did too. Ford saying it was disgusting is just saying Pinetree has horrible taste, which wasn't even near true.

"Ford, listen. I have absolutely no intent of letting you get away with what you did alive." Ford gulped, Bill never called him that, was everything before just Childs play!? And if Bill said something that serious, he must've messed up horribly. "What... What did I do to make you so mad?"

what...?

What?

WHAT?

"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MESSED WITH MY PROPERTY, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW I WILL TEAR OUT EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, CRUSH THEM INTO POWDER, MIX IT INTO FERTALIZER, PLANT A TREE FEEDING IT YOUR BONES AND STRINGING YOUR ORGANS ALONG IT. THEN ILL SEND IT TO YOUR FAMILY SO THEY CAN WATCH YOU DIE TWICE." Bills form was twitching at this point, and Ford knew the number 1 rule to dealing with demons is NEVER touch their things, and clearly he messed with something really important. Tears slowly escaped just the brim of his eye, if Bill was serious, there was absolutely no chance he would make it out of this alive. "What did I even mess with...?" 

Bill was getting fed up with all the questions, so he decided this would be his last, as he just wanted to get to the killing part. "You messed with my one true love, he was mine and only mine. You fucked up Ford. You. Fucked. Up." 

There was only one male he could've really messed with that would have gotten him this insane. 

"D-Dipper?

That little shit? Seriously? Honestly how the hell did you manage to fall in love with that dick?" 

That was the last straw.

Bill snapped and everything was black. They were now in the anti-void (idk ok?) and Bill had a beautifully long and shiny knife. He was gazing at it admiring the blade as it was soon to be covered in a incredible crimson. He slowly moved up to Ford and punned him down, then continuing to carve out his kidneys first. He used his magic to keep Ford from blacking out and missing all the fun. After both of the kidneys were removed and Ford was screaming and begging for his life, his eyes refusing to give up hope. Bill decided it wasn't enough and started to carve his backbone out. He knew Ford would die soon but decided he would make the agony as unbearable as possible. He then wrote out all Fords sins with placing cuts all over his body, and finishing with writing in big, bloody letters, ` I touched Bill Ciphers personal property. I shall rot in whatever more hell I can feel.` The light in Fords eyes vanished as the last letter was engraved onto his skin.

He was gone.

Of course, Bill couldn't just discard of him without a good souvenir. so he cut off one of Fords fingers, treasuring it. That was possibly one of his happiest kills yet. Bill has killed more than one person before for Dipper, even though it was before he came back. Sometimes he would kill just to calm himself down from the anxiety of Dipper never coming back. But he had hope back then that he would come, and he was right. Before Dipper came back Bill would also kill someone for thinking about Dipper in more ways than admiration for saving the town. He truly couldn't stand the thought of Dipper loving someone else. Didn't Dipper realize he would die if he knew Dipper didn't love him? but that would never happen. Dipper will love him. With or without his consent. Bill reverted his attention to the task at hand.

Now Ford was taken care of, although Bill still wanted a little more play time, he had only one task left to complete. Bill teleported to Dippers bedside and blushed at the brunettes beautiful curly hair and perfect body. The way he looked so peaceful while sleeping was mesmerizing. Bill just wanted to hold him and never let go, and to just cover him in his kisses. What Bill had to do next hurt him so much, but it was necessary. He grimaced as he dug a small carving knife into Dippers back and spelled out `Bill Ciphers Property`, he felt horrible. The small fragile boy beneath him squirmed in pain and tears escaped from his eyes, ripping Bill in two.

He did this to make sure everyone knew Dipper belonged to him.

Thankfully Bill didn't dig the blade deep enough to hurt his love too bad, just enough to scar. When Bill was finished, he immediately spawned bandages and rapped the around Dipper. He had to lift up his shirt to sufficiently put them on, and saw all the hickeys the bitch named Ford left behind closer. His heart sank as the poor boy whimpered from the sudden burst of cold on his torso. When Bill had finished Dipper had cuddled up against him, now in his arms. He held him closer on the bed and sank down onto it as well. He couldn't ruin this precious moment and held the boy closer as he watched the boys tears slowly cease. Dipper pulled Bill closer unconsciously and Bill sank his head into the fluffy brown hair that was huddled up against him.

He wanted this to last forever. He loved Dipper, and would do anything for him. 

He didn't care about their deal, as because of what Ford did to Dipper he was no longer considered family, so he was free ground. Dipper was curled in Bills lap, as Bill slowly drifted off to sleep with Dippers scent filling his lungs, leaving him in pure happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to rewrite this story, I'm just not happy with how its turned out so far. Also, sorry I haven't added any new chapters in a while. I'm going to keep the base line of the story the same, its just going to be altered a lot. Again, sorry and Thanks for Reading!


End file.
